1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge, and more particularly to a hinge mounting in a notebook extension pad to provide the extension pad a rotating function for adjusting the operating angle of the notebook.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
As notebooks have become an essential business tool and are routinely used, carried products are designed to make the notebook more convenient to use. The extension pad allows the notebook to stay thin and small whilst giving a user space to add their desired functionality, such as an extra hard disk, fan or the like and is mounted below the notebook to raise an operating height for the user. However, the extension pad can only be parallel to the surface it is placed on so the user cannot adjust an angle to operate the notebook. Also, when giving small presentations the notebook cannot be displayed well.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a hinge for a notebook extension pad to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.